Current roof drill tip designs, as shown in FIG. 1, achieve penetration by rotating a fairly flat cutting surface that shaves or carves away the material being drilled. This action can create extremely high bit tip temperatures caused by friction that lead to premature bit tip failure.
This shaving or carving action by this fairly flat cutting surface can produce extremely fine dust particles.